In memory applications, coupling between data DQ lines and data strobe DQS lines can result in deterministic crosstalk that degrades performance at a receiving end of the DQ lines. When running at double-data rates, equalization circuitry at the receiving end of the DQ lines operates on data in the DQ lines based on both edges of strobe signals in the DQS lines. The crosstalk on the rising edges of the signals in the DQS lines is different from the crosstalk on the falling edges making removal of the crosstalk difficult.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for compensation of deterministic crosstalk in a memory system.